One or Ten
by GRACE5
Summary: TIVA family fluff with the rest of the characters included.


**A/N: I do not know why this was sitting around on my computer, but here you go. Enjoy. **

"I still can't believe they moved out here." Abby said as Gibbs parked the car outside the beautiful two story home with wrap around porch.

"No?" Gibbs asked as they both exited the car.

"No, I never expected either of them to leave NCIS." Abby said as she took the dessert she brought and they walked up to the house.

"Their relationship would have never survived if they had to work all day side by side then go home together."

"That's true." She agreed as Gibbs punched the doorbell. "They would have murdered each other."

"Hi." A little boy with bright green eyes and a crocked grin greeted as he pulled the door open.

"Hi Ryan." Abby smiled surprised by how big Ryan had gotten since the last time she'd seen him.

"Ryan!" They heard Ziva call. "What did I tell you about opening the door?"

"Do it?" He responded as an older boy came to see who was at the door.

"Hi Kevin." Abby said equally surprised by how much the eldest DiNozzo-David spawn had grown.

"Do not get smart with me, Ryan Andrew." Ziva called back.

"Hi Abby." Kevin smiled as Ryan walked away and he stepped aside so Gibbs and Abby could enter. "Hi Gibbs."

"Hey Kev." Gibbs said and ruffled his blonde hair. "Where are your parents?"

"Daddy's out back and Mommy's dressing Faith." Kevin said looking up at both adults, not exactly sure what to do with them.

"Gibbs, Abby." Ziva smiled as she deposited the two year old on the ground and hugged her friends. "I am so glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it." Gibbs said and looked at the toddler who was watching them skeptically.

"McGee and Palmer should be here soon." Abby said while handing Ziva the dessert.

"What's that, Mommy?" Ryan asked following his mother into the kitchen.

"Brownies." Abby answered observing the portion of the house they had walked through. Family pictures decorated the wall and Abby guessed that usually toys were scattered everywhere do to the open floor plan.

"Yum." Ryan grinned licking his lips.

"A lot of DiNozzo in this one, Ziver." Gibbs laughed and Ryan stood proud.

"You have no idea." Ziva smiled and looked to her two boys. "Go get your Dad, please."

"Okay." Ryan and Kevin agreed racing out the door.

"Are you sure she's Tony's?" Abby joked and motioned to the toddler in the corner who was standing in the doorway sucking her thumb and watching the strangers very closely.

"It is more like Tony is hers." Ziva smiled as she walked over to her daughter and settled her on her hip. "Say hello, Faith."

"Hi." She said around her thumb.

"She's gotten so big!" Abby said and Gibbs nodded as the doorbell rung again.

"I'll get it!" Ryan called and ran through the house past the adults.

"No! It's my turn." Kevin said chasing after his little brother.

"Daddy." Faith whispered shyly and reached her arms out to him.

"Hey Creepy," Tony smiled taking her and kissing her forehead. "How was your nap?"

"Good." She said placing her thumb back into her mouth.

"Abby, Gibbs good to see you." Tony said.

"Tony!" Abby bounced as she stepped into her friend, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

Faith sat perched in her father's arms watching the interaction. Her eyes went wide and mouth slightly agape as she watched the strange woman kiss her daddy. No one was allowed to do that but her and Mommy. As the pig tailed woman stepped back the toddler's chocolate brown eyes formed a glare that could rival her mother's.

"Whoa." Palmer said as he entered the kitchen and saw an angry toddler in Tony's arms.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked confused and looked to Gibbs who was openly smiling.

"That's a Ziva look." McGee said as he came up behind Palmer with Ryan and Kevin following. "A predatory Ziva look."

"I do not know what you are talking about McGee." Ziva smiled knowing exactly why her daughter was agitated by Abby.

"What'd I do?" Abby asked seriously concerned and Faith wrapped her little arms around Tony's neck and pressed her cheek against his.

"Faith is just very possessive and protective of Tony." Ziva said as she stroked her daughter's dark curls.

"I didn't mean to upset her." Abby apologized.

"It's fine." Kevin laughed.

"Yeah, she's crazy." Ryan agreed and Ziva gave him a stern look as Faith's glare turned into a pout.

"Say you're sorry." Ziva ordered and Ryan sighed dramatically.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Let's take this outside," Tony said with a smile as the group followed him outside.

"Smells good, Tony." McGee said as he walked over to the grill with Palmer.

"Thanks McGoo." Tony grinned.

"Isn't it kinda hard to grill with a toddler in your arms?" Palmer asked eyeing the little girl who couldn't seem to be bothered by much now.

"You get used to it." Tony smiled and kissed Faith's nose earning a smile identical to her mother's. "She's just waking up from a nap any way."

"She looks exactly like Ziva." McGee said looking at the little girl who watching her brothers run around.

"Good thing you're a federal agent, McGee." Tony laughed as he clapped McGee on the shoulder and twitched from the unexpected blow from Gibbs' hand to the back of his head.

Faith was once again horrified and instantly whipped around to see who had struck her father. Her dark eyes met Gibbs' blues and watched closely as he moved around to stand in front of Tony.

"No hit!" Faith glared and patted the back of Tony's hair sweetly, her dark glare still on Gibbs. "Say sorry."

For a split second Gibbs' face fell but he quickly masked it. He knew he would have to say sorry after how many years, and to DiNozzo of all people.

"What happened?" Ziva asked noticing Faith's glare again.

"Gibbs hit Tony." Palmer answered. "And now Gibbs has to say he's sorry."

"You are going to have to say you're sorry, Gibbs." Ziva said as she stood next to her husband who was doing a very good job at not laughing in Gibbs' face. "We are trying to teach the children to apologize when they do something mean or wrong."

"Mommy," Faith said trying to get Ziva's attention.

"What is it, sweetie?" Ziva smiled.

"He hit my Daddy." She answered, her glare gone and her eyes now sad. Her little fingered pointed to Gibbs who was still debating whether or not to apologize.

"Did he say he was sorry?" Ziva asked and looked up at Tony who was grinning madly.

"No." she pouted and rested her temple against Tony's cheek. "Say sorry."

"Gibbs, I think you're gonna have to say sorry to me." Tony smirked.

"Don't push it, DiNozzo." Gibbs warned as he stepped closer and locked eyes with the little girl again. "I'm sorry for hitting your daddy, Faith."

"No." Faith said pulling back from Tony and squaring with Gibbs. "Say sorry to Daddy."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs started with a sigh and Tony met his gaze proudly. "Sorry."

"No problem, Boss." Tony said. "But I think you owe me about a million more."

"Don't hold your breath." Gibbs laughed.

"You wanna go play with your brothers?" Tony asked his daughter as he watched his boys running around the yard playing some made up game.

"Yeah." She smiled and quickly ran towards the boys as soon as her feet hit the ground.

"How old is she?" Abby asked as she watched Faith chase Ryan.

"She'll be three next week."

"That's right," McGee said as he watched Tony flip the burgers and hot dogs. "You both have the same birthday."

"Yup." Tony said turning back to his old friends.

"She owns you." Gibbs stated simply. "Both of you."

"They all do." Ziva said looking back to where Faith had Kevin pinned and Ryan was tickling him. "How has NCIS been?"

"Weird." Abby said and McGee nodded. "You two are gone, Ducky's gone, Gibbs retired."

"You retired, Boss?" Tony asked surprised as he put all the burgers and hot dogs on a platter and brought it over to the table where all the other food waited.

"Yeah, DiNozzo." Gibbs said turning off the gas on the grill and following everyone to the table. "It was time."

"Drinks are in the cooler." Ziva said and stepped back so the guests could get their food first.

"Is it time to eat, Mommy?" Ryan asked as he stood next to his mother and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes." She smiled and struggled slightly to pick him up. "What would you like? A burger or a hotdog?"

"Both!" He grinned and his parents laughed.

"Are you sure you're gonna eat both?" Tony asked and looked to see what Kevin and Faith were doing.

"I promise." Ryan said as Ziva set him on the ground.

"Would you mind getting the other two?" Ziva smiled and kissed Tony lightly.

"Sure." Tony said and watched Ziva take Ryan's hand and lead him to the food.

"Hi Daddy." Kevin said as he appeared from the fort at the top of the swing set.

"Hey Bud." Tony smiled and Faith's head popped out next to her brother's. "You guys ready to eat?"

"Cheeseburgers?" Kevin asked.

"Of course." Tony grinned and took Kevin in his arms. "Faith? You hungry?"

"No." she said simply with a smile.

"Do you want to come with me and Kevin and hang out with everyone?" Tony tried again but the look on his daughter's face didn't change.

"No." she repeated again still with a smile. "Daddy play?"

"I can't," Tony laughed and shifted Kevin to his other arm. "Why don't you come with Daddy to get some food?"

"Have to?" she sighed looking at Tony with big brown eyes that usually got her out everything.

"Yeah, baby girl," Tony answered and settled Faith on his other hip. "You have to."

"Are there going to be fireworks tonight?" Kevin asked once his sister was settled.

"Yeah, they're going to be right over the trees." Tony said. "We don't even have to go any where to see them."

"Cool." Kevin grinned and his brown eyes fell on his sister. "Are you gonna let Ryan and Faith stay up late like me?"

"If they want to." Tony said as he set Kevin on the patio so he could make his own plate, but the boy stood a looked back up at his father obviously not finished with the conversation.

"But Daddy," Kevin whined. "They're still babies."

"Not a baby!" Faith yelled back at her brother.

"It's the forth of July, Kevin," Tony said while kneeling down to his son's eyes level. "If they want to stay up they can. But we both know they're probably not going to make it that late. Okay?"

"Okay." Kevin nodded and walked away to fix his own plate.

"You want me to take her, Tony?" Abby offered from the table. "So you can get your food."

Faith looked from Abby whose arms were held out to her father giving him a look that said 'Don't you dare'.

"Thanks Abs, but I got her." Tony laughed and tickled Faith's side making her squeal and giggle.

"What do you want, love?" Ziva asked Tony.

"Cheeseburger and pasta salad please." Tony smiled as he noticed everyone content at the table eating. He took advantage of semi-aloneness and wrapped his free arm around Ziva's waist.

"Anything else?" Ziva asked looking over her shoulder at him.

"A kiss?" He smiled and pressed his lips softly against hers. Ziva smiled into the kiss and cupped his jaw. "Does this make you miss NCIS?"

"No." Ziva said and gently ran her thumb over his cheekbone. "I am much happier here with you and our babies."

"Not a baby." Faith reminded her mother.

"You will always be my baby." Ziva laughed and kissed Faith's scrunched up nose. "Always."

"My Mommy." Faith said returning the kiss with an identical smile.

"Let's join the others." Tony said accepting his plate from Ziva.

"Was that the entire show?" Gibbs joked and both Kevin and Ryan laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Ziva asked as she ruffled both boys hair and took a seat next to Kevin.

"Gibbs' funny." Kevin smiled not noticing Gibbs' proud smile.

"What's that?" Faith asked as she pointed to an olive on Tony's plate.

"Black olives." Tony said looking down at his daughter. "You don't like black olives."

"I don't." she agreed.

"How's the restaurant, Ziva?" Palmer asked finishing his hot dog.

"It is doing very well." Ziva smiled. "We are thinking about opening another location actually."

"That's great." McGee said and Ziva nodded almost shyly.

"What about Tony? Do you like being a gym teacher?" Abby asked looking at Tony as he gave Faith a bite of his burger.

"Yeah, I get the summers off." Tony smiled and looked to his boys who were chatting with Gibbs about something. "And I have a lot more time to spend with my kids then I would at NCIS."

"You left NCIS before you had kids." Palmer said confused. "Before you were even married."

"We wanted to be married and have kids, Palmer." Tony answered flicking his gaze to Ziva.

"And you're happy?" McGee asked seriously. Tony and Ziva both glared at McGee knowing he had caught the boys' attention and they would later ask questions.

"Yes, McBitter," Tony said. "I am happy, we're both happy."

"Daddy happy." Faith clarified feeling her father's tension.

"She's Tony's little protector isn't she?" Abby asked as she admired Faith who was leaning back against Tony's chest.

"Like her mother." Gibbs said smiling at Ziva.

"My mini Ziva." Tony smiled wrapping his arms around the little girl and blowing a raspberry on her cheek.

"And of course mini Tony," Ziva said ruffling Ryan's hair then looking over to her first born. "And the perfect combination."

"Can we go swimming now, Mommy?" Ryan asked finishing the last bite of his hotdog.

"Go get your suit on." Ziva said and both boys ran off.

"Are you going to go swimming, Faith?" Abby asked with a smile towards the little girl.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Come'on, let's go get your suit on." Ziva said standing from her chair and moving towards Tony to take Faith.

"You gonna go swimming, Boss?" Tony asked leaning back in his chair.

"Problem with that?" Gibbs asked looking to his former agent.

"Nope." Tony smiled as they made their way from the table back towards the pool.

The rest of the day was spent either in the pool or by it. Each adult rotated trying to keep the children entertained. Faith finally warmed up to Abby much to her happiness. Kevin and Ryan even went without getting into a typical sibling fight.

"Thanks for coming." Tony said as he walked with Gibbs to his car. Abby was busy saying goodbye to Ziva and McGee and Palmer had already left.

"Anytime, DiNozzo." Gibbs said glancing at the sleeping toddler in Tony's arms. "Fatherhood suits you."

"Thanks." Tony smiled almost shyly as he stroked his daughter's dark curls. "I think I'm doing an okay job."

"You're doing a great job, Tony." Gibbs said seriously and Tony nodded. "You and Ziva have three great kids."

"We're having a fourth, Boss." Tony gulped staring at Gibbs with wide eyes. "Another boy. Four kids is a lot."

"At least it's a boy, DiNozzo," Gibbs laughed as he looked at Faith whose eyes were open but still very drowsy. "I don't know how this one would handle having to compete for your attention with another little girl."

"I just got a hang of being a father to three." Tony sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Stop getting her pregnant than Tony." Gibbs laughed and Tony blushed.

"Can't promise anything." Tony grinned.

"You're a great father." Gibbs said as Abby and Ziva started walking towards them. "Whether it's to one child or ten."

"There will not be ten." Ziva said horrified. "No more than four."

"Congratulations Ziver." Gibbs said leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you." She smiled placing her hand over her stomach.

"Did he tell you it's another boy?" Abby asked.

"He did," Gibbs answered.

"Three DiNozzo boys." Abby bounced with a smile. "And the little DiNozzo princess."


End file.
